The field of the present invention relates to a pulley assembly for a compound archery bow. In particular, an adjustable pulley assembly is disclosed herein having a reversible, dual-groove power module mounted on a draw cable pulley for providing adjustment of one or more of the draw force curve, draw length, draw, weight, or stored energy of the drawn bow.
Several adjustable pulley assemblies are available for compound archery bows. Some examples are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 7,721,721 entitled “Reversible and adjustable module system for archery bow” issued May 25, 2010 to Kronengold et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,020,544 entitled “Archery bow with force vectoring anchor” issued Sep. 20, 2011 to McPherson; co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,910 entitled “Pulley assembly for a compound archery bow” issued Dec. 27, 2011 to Yehle; co-owned application Ser. No. 14/318,640 entitled “Adjustable pulley assembly for a compound archery bow” filed Jun. 28, 2014 in the name of Obteshka; co-owned application Ser. No. 14/591,007 entitled “Adjustable pulley assembly for a compound archery bow” filed Jan. 7, 2015 in the names of Hyde and Obteshka; and co-owned application Ser. No. 14/797,072 entitled “Adjustable pulley assembly for a compound archery bow” filed Jul. 11, 2015 in the name of Obteshka. Application Ser. No. 14/318,640, application Ser. No. 14/591,007, and application Ser. No. 14/797,072 are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.